


The Gaang But They're All Clueless YouTubers

by Justsomeone555



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Social Media, Sokka (Avatar) Has ADHD, YouTube, good vibes, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555
Summary: akkoScan we PLEASE talk about sokkas character development?????it makes me so softhe went from 'guys>girls 🥶💪' to doing a whole speech about how amazing women are and i think that's so great_ _ _Where they have millions of fans but somehow still dont have their lives together.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Mai (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 176





	1. Prologue (did I spell that right?)

**Author's Note:**

> I already have a gaang social media fic??? But the idea of writing them as youtubers doing streams and such is so fun so I just :)

Sokka hummed to some song stuck in his head as he cut another small clip out of the video he was editing. It wasn't supposed to be uploaded for another two days but he always made sure he was on top of his videos, especially because he usually forgets sometimes. 

It was of him playing fortnite with Aang, and though in past videos he used to make fun of the game Aang finally talked him into playing it and he wasn't all too bad at it. They never won anything, but he killed a lot of people. There was also a lot of screaming on his end, he found that people liked it. He probably wasn't going to play the game again, but it was still fun nonetheless. 

When his eyelids started to droop a bit, and he was barely half way through editing Sokka decided to just stop altogether before he makes a mistake. Besides, hearing his own voice over and over was starting to give him a headache. 

He shut the laptop and set it on his bedside table. A gentle knock was on his door, it opened up before he could respond and revealed Zuko. He got a haircut not too long ago, so his shaggy hair was barely mid-neck length.

"We ran out of milk." His voice was barely above a whisper, as if there was someone else in the apartment to wake up. Sokka sat erect, his untied hair falling in front of his face. 

"I was just-uh-wondering if you wanted anything from the store is all." His hand went to the back of his neck. "Yeah there's a few things. I'll just come with." Sokka jumped off his bed and reached for a nearby hair tie. 

"You sure you won't fall asleep on the way?" Zuko chuckled. Sokka didn't even react to the statement for a few moments, which was probably a sign that he _should_ stay behind. He did go out of his way to challenge God though, so he decided against it. 

_ _ _ 

**The Dirt I Walk On Podcast**

**Toph:** as most of you know, I used to live with Aang and Katara. Its not as bad as Sokka says it is. Nothing is really, he's just overdramatic. 

**Toph:** let me rephrase actually. They're not as bad as Sokka says when they're _together._ Separately they are unbearable. Once Aang just started sprinting around the house? I mean I joined him but when I broke the vase we just put the glass shards under the couch. 

**Toph:** which is whatever, we probably would've gotten away with it but he was freaking out about it until Katara came home. I mean this kid was sweating buckets over here I almost moved out right then. Seriously, he cannot keep a secret for the life of him. 

[ she smacks the table and starts laughing at her story.] 

**Toph:** Moral of the story is, Suki just moved in with them and this is just a warning that its not too late for her to leave. 

**Toph:** also quick thing; a lot of you have said you've never seen what I look like. Which tells me that you're either all incompetent or lying through your teeth, but I'm in Kataras new video so check that out and talk about how amazing I am in her comments. 

_ _ _ 

**akkoS**

can we PLEASE talk about sokkas character development?????it makes me so soft 

he went from 'guys>girls 🥶💪' to doing a whole speech about how amazing women are and i think that's so great 

Notes: 328 _#seriously it isn't talked about enough #give this man credit_

**dagaang**

_@okkaS:_ it really is so underrated and I wish people talked about it more. Ik not a lot of people have seen the clip but on some girls stream she was playing cod and this guy in voice chat was just going after her bc she was a girl?? 

sokka was in that game and just absolutely wrecked that man I mean he had receipts about how women and everything like he memorized it. 

Notes:233 _#i was watching the stream and I almost cried #+ her face when he defended her was A+_

**okkaS**

_@dagaang:_ so stan sokka? 

Notes:52 

_ _ _ 

**Anne @sokkaswife**

istg i just saw sokka at the store 

|

**Anne @sokkaswife**

hes literally in the candy aisle w zuko rn im crying 

|

**Anne @sokkaswife**

[ a photo of a girl with short hair mostly covered by the black beanie she was wearing, Sokka had his arm draped around her shoulder with a smile on his face. Zuko was on the other side of her, waving to the camera and holding three packs of twizzlers ] 

_ _ _ 

**okkawithanS ☆** _3 minutes ago_

[ **Sokka:** We forgot the milk 

He zoomed into the three filled grocery bags laying on the kitchen floor.

**Sokka:** We left to get milk and its the one thing we didn't get.

The camera panned over to Zuko, kneeling down and stuffing things into the refrigerator. ] 

_ _ _ 

**Toph Makes Cupcakes!** By **Katara Ayek**

[ Kataras intro plays, large bubble letters that say 'Cooking with Katara!' show before it cuts to Katara standing next to Toph. Toph had on a blue apron that Katara usually wore, and there were many ingredients laid out on the counter in front of them. 

**Katara:** Last week Toph said that cooking was boring, so in this video I will be her eyes and try to teach her how to make cupcakes. 

Toph smiled and gave a thumbs up, directed away from the camera. Katara walked off the camera so the only person seen was Toph. 

**Katara:** Right infront of you is the flour, we want 1 1/2 cups of that. The measuring cup should be to the left of it. 

Toph reached out and grabbed the flour, it was already opened. With her other hand, she smacked around the counter, tipping the eggs over and onto the floor. A lot of cracking was heard. Katara gasped and ran back on screen to clean up the mess. 

**Toph:** I dont know what you expected. ] 

_ _ _ 

**katarashairloopies**

toph in kataras new vid literally is making me cry laugh this is the best thing ever:

[ Toph was pouring sugar into the measuring cup, flour and other things were all over her body. 

**Katara:** thats enough

**Toph:** oh I know, but what could be wrong with some more sugar? 

The measuring cup starts to overfill and Toph just ignores Kataras comments. ] 

Notes: 2,427 _#i love them together #best duo #literally they're like sisters #in the end toph complained about them being too sweet_

**nasacookie**

_@katarashairloopies_ I love katara but she really didn't think this one through and it shows 

Notes: 929 _#i mean am I wrong #half way through she went #the red one #and toph just screamed #which #icon btw_

_ _ _ 

**Suki Moved In :D** by **AangGyatsoVlogs**

[ the sliding door opens and Appa comes barreling into the house. Aang flips the camera over to show his face, he doesn't have his usual beanie on.

**Aang:** Hey everyone welcome back! Unless youre new here then...welcome! Hope you guys are having an awesome day by the way. 

He flips the camera over again to show Katara wiping down the kitchen counter, it was covered in all sorts of different things. Toph was in the background with a wide grin. 

**Aang:** I know Katara isn't having an awesome day. 

Katara looks up and gives the camera a small smile before looking back to what she was doing. Aang flipped the camera back over. 

**Aang:** anyways, Suki asked me to help her unpack the rest of her boxes so I decided to bring you guys along for the ride! She said she found a few rocks in there from when Toph used to stay. 

He was walking down the hallway now, Toph faintly yelling that she wants her rocks back could be heard. Aang turned into a room and flipped it over to show Suki kneeling down in front of a box, taking a few things out of it. 

**Aang:** oh! Are we onto the makeup? 

Suki looked up and nodded, smiling when she saw the camera. 

**Suki:** yeah, I've got most of it all done 

Aang smiled and walked over to another one of the boxes to open it. ] 

_ _ _ 

**Katara <3 ✔ @AangGyatsoVlogs **

I asked sokka to come over and he said no :( cancel him pls 

**Hair Loopies ✔ @KataraAyek**

_Replying to @AangGyatsoVlogs:_ explain urself _@okkawithanS_

**pew pew ✔ @okkawithanS**

_Replying to @AangGyatsoVlogs @KataraAyek:_ im a rebel 😏 

**Bella // ACAB @sobbingrn**

_#cancelsokka_ is #3 on trending and im crying 

_ _ _ 

Zuko looked down at the bowl of cereal he had laid out, still no milk in it. He glanced back up to Sokka who was opening a bag of gummy bears. The two of them had been roommates for nearly three months now, it was a 3 bedroom apartment. They both had rooms and Sokka had used the other one for him youtube and streaming setups. 

Zuko also occasionally posted videos, he didn't have as much of a schedule as the others did though. It was more or less he posted whenever he felt like it and he featured in Sokka's streams more than he had videos on his channel. 

"Hey Sokka?" Sokka looked up, his mouth filled with gummy bears. "Yea?" His voice was muffled and it was hard to hear exactly what he said, but Zuko continued anyways. 

"I think we should go to Aang and Katara's." Sokka swallowed thickly, patting his chest as if it would help the gummed go down. "If you really want to. I need to make an apology video first." Zuko raised an eyebrow, but decided against asking why exactly he had to make one. 

Sokka stood up and walked off to his room, he turned around on his heel to look at Zuko before he closed the door. "Dont worry, it'll only take a few minutes." 

_ _ _ 

**My Apology** by **okkawithanS**

[ Sokka gave an overview exaggerated sigh, and a sad wave to the camera. 

**Sokka:** I've done something im not proud of, and you guys caught wind of it very fast. You're putting me in my place and I have to thank you for it. 

He looked down, his shoulders dropping. 

**Sokka:** I made Aang sad 

Sokka looked back up, rubbing his eyes 

**Sokka:** there's no excuse for what I did, but my excuse is that I wanted to sleep. I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness, but please forgive me. 

He sighed again and thinned his lips 

**Sokka:** I've learned my lesson and I will be going there to make it up to who I hurt. What I did was unforgivable but luckily Aang is a very nice person so I believe that he will find it in the kindness of his heart to give me a second chance. 

Sokka waved again at the camera and stood up. He muttered 'losers' before grabbing the camera to shut it off. ] 

_ _ _ 

**pew pew ✔ @okkawithanS**

Were on our way to aangs and zuko haS A BOWL OF CEREAL W NO MILK ? ¿ 

**sword @itszuko**

_Replying to @okkawithanS:_ they have milk 

**pew pew ✔ @okkawithanS**

_Replying to @itszuko:_ their also verified 

**sword @itszuko**

_Replying to @okkawithanS:_ wow low blow _#cancelsokka_

**pew pew ✔ @okkawithanS**

_Replying to @itszuko:_ I will no longer be apologizing for my actions against zuko bc he 100% deserves it at all times 

|

**pew pew ✔ @okkawithanS**

im more upset he didn't just take their cereal tbh 

**sword @itszuko**

_Replying to @okkawithanS:_ they don't have reese puffs :/ 

_ _ _ 

**gaangman**

zuko just,,,,,taking his dry cereal over to another house to use their milk is so iconic 

Notes:922 _#this is why #hes my fav #also #pls post another video #its been two months #i want to see u do the clink clank w swords_

_ _ _ 

**Suki ☆** _1 minute ago_

[ Sokka and Aang are hugging, Katara is standing and watching them, she's in her pajamas and her hair is every which way. The camera then pans over to Zuko in the kitchen, pouring milk in a bowl. ] 


	2. It do be valentines day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this in the 10th and was like 'im gonna finish and post this chapter by the 14th cause valentines day' and now its 2am on the 14th and im not even halfway done with it yet.

**Couples Yoga (W/ Mai!)** By **TyLeeFlips**

[ Ty Lee and Mai stood in a spacious and empty room, it had large white walls with flower paintings all over. 

**Ty Lee:** Hi everyone! Since its Valentines Day by the time I'm posting this, I got Mai to agree to do couples poses! 

Mai gave the camera an expressionless look, and then looked back to Ty Lee. 

**Ty Lee:** Shes so excited! This first one is pretty easy so let's get to it! 

A photo came up onto the screen of the pose. One person was laying on their back, both legs in the air. The other person was doing the splits, being supported by their partners feet. It did not, in fact, look easy. 

**Mai:** Whose doing the splits? 

**Ty Lee:** doesn't matter, do you want to be top or bottom? 

The smallest hint of a smile came onto Mai's face

**Mai:** I'll let you be top this time, its been a while. 

Ty Lee obviously didn't catch wind of the joke and just grinned widely. ] 

_ _ _ 

When Zuko woke up, he was halfway off of the couch. His arm and leg practically flush on the floor. It took him embarrassingly long to notice he was at Aangs house, it wasn't even until he saw Sokka curled up in a ball on the carpet infront of him did last night pass through his mind.

It had been a few days since they came over and he brought cereal. Last night at the apartment Zuko wanted to go back because he _forgot his favorite bowl_. Which Sokka bullied him endlessly for, and he was positive that it would start back up again when he wakes up. 

"Happy afternoon Zuko!" Aangs camera was in his face in a second, Zuko put his hand out to shove it out of the way. "Sorry, have you seen Momos shoes? He likes going outside with me but he doesn't like snow." 

"No I havent." Zuko sat up as he grumbled. Aang just shrugged and wandered off to continue his search for the cats shoes. He stood and bent his back in a big stretch, glancing at the still asleep Sokka. They hadn't stayed up that late...did they? He didn't exactly remember what happened last night. 

Zuko paused and looked back down. He wasn't wearing his own clothes. They had to have been Aangs, by the bright colors. Now he definitely needed to find out what happened last night. 

"Your clothes are in the dryer." He turned around and saw Katara standing there, running a brush through her hair. Zuko just squinted his eyes a bit, obviously still confused. 

"You jumped in the snow last night-or should I say this morning." Before he could respond, the deafening noise that was Sokka's alarm went off. He changed it every few months or so, so for the past two weeks Zuko had the pleasure to hear consistent beeps this time around. 

Sokka grumbled a few incoherent things and smacked his hand around to turn the phone alarm off. When the beeping finally seized he turned his head to see an annoyed Zuko in bright clothing. He smiled "G'morning." 

_ _ _ 

**The Dirt I Walk On Podcast**

**Toph:** I hate valentines day, I do. Whenever I hear about it, it just ignites a rage in me. 

**Toph:** and you might be all 'well its because you're single, idiot.' And thats not true. Well I am single, but thats not the reason I hate valentines day. 

**Toph:** everyone is so cheesy! I mean come on! Don't even get me started on the gifts too! Like why do you need some random holiday that who knows what created just to get your partner a present? Its stupid is what it is! 

**Toph:** whoever my future spouse may be, I expect a present at least once a week. If you want to even be in my presence then you should earn your spot or get in the back of the line. 

[She smacked the table lightly] 

**Toph:** also, while we're on the subject of partners a lot of rumors have been going around about my sexuality, along with some of my friends. I'm not speaking for them, but I can tell you right now that _I_ am not straight. And no, I will not specify either. 

_ _ _ 

**pew pew ✔ @okkawithanS**

since I didn't stream Friday ill be streaming today with zuko, suki, & toph be prepared 

|

**pew pew ✔ @okkawithanS**

we won't be playing video games, but we will be having VERY intelligent convos + a QnA :) 

**yesitstoph✔ @TophBeifong**

_Replying to @okkawithanS_ : no 

_ _ _ 

**Valentines Day Cooking Challenge** by **Katara Ayek**

**Katara:** Okay, so for this video Aang will be joining me-

[Aang jumped up from where he was kneeling under the counter and waved at the camera. He put his other hand up to show that it was tied to Kataras ] 

**Katara:** we have to bake a cake using one hand each. 

**Aang:** easy, I can do a lot of things with one hand 

[Kataras eyes widened for a split second, but just smiled instead and grabbed the first ingredient ] 

**Aang:** I mean, I vlog with one hand, I can walk Appa with one hand, I can- 

[He was cut off by Suki yelling 'catch' offscreen and throwing a phone at him. He extended his hand to catch it, but it was the hand that was tied to Kataras, causing her to hit the counter. ] 

**Suki:** Did you catch the phone? 

[ Katara coughed for a second before standing back up, Aang still watching horrified and stammering to apologize to her. ] 

**Katara:** and then next we want to add the eggs, Aang sweetie can you hold the bowl? 

_ _ _ 

**gaangfan**

I believe in mailee supremacy. Mai can absolutely destroy me anyday of the week and I would thank her 

Notes:314 _#shes such a top #god i need that #please god give me a mai #im begging #p l e a s e_

**sokkatheman**

I cant wait for sokkas stream tonight he hasn't done a QnA in so long I NEED this from him atm

Notes:982 _#all of them have been him gaming #which is fine #but the vibes are immaculate_

_ _ _ 

**kick ✔ @KyoshiSuki**

my phone broke :/ 

**Katara <3✔ @AangGyatsoVlogs **

_Replying to @KyoshiSuki:_ then suffer 

**pew pew ✔ @okkawithanS**

_Replying to @KyoshiSuki:_ how are you tweeting? 

**kick ✔ @KyoshiSuki**

_Replying to @okkawithanS:_ we have a Samsung smart fridge 

_ _ _ 

**okkawithanS is streaming: just chatting**

**Sokka:** its just the four of us here, since Aang and Katara are on a date 

[ Sokka stuck his tongue out and mimicked someone throwing up ] 

**Sokka:** so while they're being oogie, us single people will do what we do best, nothing. 

[ Suki was staring at her new phone, nudging Zuko and whispering something in his ear. He shrugged in response and tapped Sokkas shoulder. ] 

**Toph:** You guys better not be planning something against me 

**Zuko:** Suki doesn't know how to work her new phone 

**Suki:** You don't either!

[ Suki grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked Zuko with it. Sokka just ignored them and leaned closer to read the chat. ] 

**Sokka:** You know what, tophisabadbitch2278, I _did_ as someone to be my valentine, but they said no. 

**Zuko:** I didn't say no- 

**Sokka:** you laughed in my face, which is even worse might I say. 

[ Zuko turned his head away, while Toph cackled. ] 

**Suki:** it doesn't have a headphone jack 

[ she put her phone closer to the camera, it was one of the newer iPhone models ] 

**Toph:** how old was your last one?! Mine doesn't even have one

**Suki:** my last one was the iPhone 5, I think 

[ Sokkas brows furrowed and he whipped his head over to her ] 

**Suki:** you guys couldn't tell? 

_ _ _ 

**Gaang @ganggang**

There's no way they didn't know her phone was old, I mean with that phone camera quality....

**kick ✔ @KyoshiSuki**

_Replying to @ganggang:_ ur a hater 


	3. Zuko gives Sokka an abortion in roblox

**Kyoshi_Suki ☆** _4 hours ago_

[ zoomed into sokka and zuko, sokka was standing looking down at him, and zuko was pinching the bridge of his nose ] 

**sokka:** water isn't wet! 

**zuko:** what are you on about?! I put my hand in water, and its wet. Water. Is. Wet. 

[ Sokka pointed to zuko, and then to the water bottle next to him ] 

**sokka:** its wet when you take it out. Water. Is. Sticky. 

**zuko:** get out of my house 

_ _ _ 

**Pranking Katara** by **AangGyatsoVlogs**

[ Aang was standing in the kitchen, you could see the side view of him as he was cooking food. ] 

**Aang:** Welcome back everybody! To start today off im going to absolutely prank Katara, she usually wakes up in about ten minutes so that'll give us enough time. 

[ he started chopping some of the eggs to make them scrambled, and flipped a bit of bacon ] 

**Aang:** you might be asking, Aang whats the prank? And im here to tell you that I'm doing it right now. No one can compete with me, I am the best prankster. 

[ the video cut to him walking in the hallway, all that was shown was the plate of eggs and bacon he was carrying. He stopped infront of a door and an alarm could be faintly heard ] 

**Aang:** this is so going to get her 

[ he opened the door, and katara was sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes. She smiled at the camera and gave a confused look ] 

**Aang:** get pranked 

[He held out the plate, and she hesitantly reached out to grab it ] 

**Aang:** its a smiley face...I made you breakfast 

[She smiled again but before she could talk Suki's voice came ] 

**Suki:** can you prank me too? I'll go back to bed and everything 

_ _ _ 

**The Dirt I Walk On Podcast**

**Toph:** Okay so ever since Kataras video that I was in, I've been getting sent a bunch of rocks? Which is great and all, I love rocks. I just don't know what you guys want me to do with them? I'll review some of them in a bit but first I have a story. 

**Toph:** as most of you know, I was at Sokka and Zukos apartment a few days ago and they reminded me of a story while I was gone. 

**Toph:** this is back before I dropped out of college. It isn't because I didnt want to study or the podcast or anything, but all the teachers kept forgetting i was blind, which I dont really get but do you I guess. 

**Toph:** anyways my ex had this really nice chair that I always sat in, I loved it so much. Then we broke up so like a reasonable person I went and asked for my friends to help me steal it. 

**Toph:** Suki was a bit too eager to do it, Aang and Sokka weren't too hard to convince. I just had to tell Katara that he didn't like women or something like that, also this was before we met Zuko-just to put it out there. 

**Toph:** so with everyone on board, we went over to steal the chair. Katara and Sokka were lookout, Sokka actually made the plan. Aang and Suki went in with me to get the chair since I couldn't describe what it looked like, and they're both actually really light on their feet and pretty sneaky. 

**Toph:** it went really well and we got the chair without any suspicion since my ex was off at some party. We did have to take a bus back though, which was pretty hard since we were carrying a chair. I still have it, and my ex never suspected a thing. 

**Toph:** also according to Sokka the chair is pink, but I dont ever believe a word that comes out of that man's mouth. And I dont know what the hell pink is. 

_ _ _ 

**pew pew ✔ @okkawithanS**

I asked aang if he could join my stream tonight and he just??? backflipped?? 

**hair loopies ✔ @KataraAyek**

_Replying to @okkawithanS:_ he does that to distract people 

**pew pew ✔ @okkawithanS**

_Replying to @KataraAyek:_ oh well it worked 

///

**Beating Up Aang** by **Suki**

[ Aang was standing next to Suki, both were facing the camera. They were in an empty room with mats on the floor ] 

**Suki:** welcome back to Fuck 'Em Up Friday where I show you self defense and other fighting techniques. Today Aang let me use him as an example. 

[ Aang waved, but didn't have the chance to say anything before Suki grabbed his shoulders and put him into a position ]

[ she glanced at the camera and then back to Aang, instructing him to charge at her. Aang hesitated at first, but then started running towards her. ] 

[ Suki put her leg up, her heel going to his shoulder. Then, she pushed down, and Aang fell to his knees and groaned. ] 

**Suki:** this is a more advanced move, and you have to have a lot of power behind it. Anyone can do it though, and I'll teach you how. So let's start off with some stretches first. 

///

**gaanggang**

I judge people on whether they say they're 'Monday Makeup' suki or 'Fuck 'Em Up Friday' suki 

Notes: 589 _#the right answer is both #i judge them if they ask #whose suki #less of judging and more of using one of the techniques she shows_

**trymehoe**

_@gaanggang_ ur forgetting 'Workout Wednesday' suki 

Notes: 133 _#even though thats only every other week #god I love suki_

/// 

**okkawithanS is streaming: just chatting**

[ Sokkas face was in the top left corner, the rest of the screen showed him playing minecraft in a very odd shaped avatar he used. ] 

**Sokka:** hey guys! I heard about this game in roblox about getting an abortion and since this watermelon got me pregnant last week I decided it's the right time to get rid of the baby. 

**Sokka:** Zuko is going to join us today but he's busy doing something so for right now I'm going to the Nicki Minaj church while I wait for him. 

[ there was a large pink and purple building, he entered it and there was a photo of Nicki with a halo above her head. Inside the church there were many people in the stands, the chat bubbles practically taking up the screen. ] 

[ Sokka gasped and smiled tapping his desk lightly ] 

**Zuko:** hey, sorry im late 

**Sokka:** you're fine, join my game and meet me at the clinic I need this baby out of me now 

[ zuko laughed, and Sokkas character left the church and ran down the road and to the large clinic. Zuko started loading into the game ] 

**Zuko:** how do you even give abortions? 

**Sokka:** why are you asking me? I think you're just supposed to pull it out or something 

**Zuko:** what about the cord? 

**Sokka:** a watermelon impregnated me we have better things to worry about. Pull this baby out now please 

///

**cutting foods in mid air** by **blue spirit**

[ zuko stood there in his usual blue spirit getup. An assortment of food laid out on a table infront of him. ] 

**Zuko:** hey its zuko, my mic in the video wasn't working so im just doing a voice over now. So first I'm doing a watermelon, because Sokka asked me to and he said please 

[ someone off screen tossed a watermelon toward Zuko, who got into a stance and cut it with an odd sense of ease. ] 

**Zuko:** I think this is the one that got him pregnant, it could be the one that he ate last night though. Doesn't matter though, im giving him an abortion later. 


	4. Aang wants to wear a dress wtf are you gonna do about it 🤨

**gaanggang**

Rating the gaang on how much I'd trust them with my drink out of 10:

Zuko: 7/10 very nice and awkward but he's kinda intimidating? Like if I didn't know him from yt then I wouldn't trust him with the drink 

Sokka: 9/10 looks dude bro but very much not dude bro at the same time 

Aang: 10/10 have you seen him? No questions asked he looks like his entire existence is a safe space 

Katara, Toph, & Suki: infinity/10 just look at them. Theyve all trained in their respective martial arts and could kick anyone's ass who even looks at my drink the wrong way. I want all of them to step on me. 

Notes: 14,506 _#thegaang #honestly it'd be great to just be in their presence_

__ _ __

**sword @itszuko**

I almost have 2m followers _@twittersupport_ pls verify 

**pew pew ✔@okkawithanS**

_Replying to @itszuko:_ I bribed them with my charm and good looks 

**sword @itszuko**

_Replying to @okkawithanS:_ ure a hater 

|

**sword @itszuko**

bitch 

**kick✔@KyoshiSuki**

today's makeup monday will be pushed to tomorrow but I'll have a few new guests! 

_ _ _ 

**Making Yurla** by **KataraAyek**

**Katara:** as I'm sure many of you already know, Aang is Tibetan. I try to keep myself involved in his culture just as much as he does mine. I was reading some of his old books, and I found this really cool recipe for a pretty common dish there named Yurla. 

**Katara:** I'm lucky he had a few recipe books because there are barely any online. Especially for the ones that don't have meat, since Aangs vegetarian. 

**Katara:** anyways, yurla is a wheat pastry dish, it's more common amongst the rural locals in Tibet. 

_ _ _ 

**Katara & I go dress shopping **by **AangGyatsoVlogs**

**Aang:** oh! What about that one? 

[ Aang pointed to an orange dress, katara shook her head quickly and gestured for him to follow her ] 

**Katara:** I think the purple one would look great on you 

**Aang:** well you have great taste, you picked me after all 

[ katara smiled and took the purple dress off the hanger, checking the size before putting it into their cart. She got onto her tip toes and then grabbed his wrist, speeding down the aisle ] 

**Katara:** we should get you heels too! You'll look so good! 

**Aang:** you know, I've never been a big fan of wearing heels. I'll do earrings though. 

_ _ _ 

**katarashairloopies**

watching aang and katara together makes me want to scream into my pillow 

Notes:188 _#the definition of fluff #theyre so supportive of each other????_

**gaanggang**

i love the gaangs take on toxic masculinity. Last month sokka wore a maid outfit and just today in aangs video he went to get a dress. Its rlly so important and great to see 

Notes: 4,971 _#i love them #they all deserve the world #gaang #thegaang_

_ _ _ 

**The Dirt I Walk On Podcast**

**Toph:** let's talk about nudes 

**Sokka:** oh you're getting into it 

**Toph:** oh I'm getting into it 

**Toph:** obviously Sokkas joining me today, not a big deal hes an eh person. 

**Sokka:** I'm ignoring that 

**Toph:** anyways why do people send nudes? Especially when they aren't asked for. Why are they even asked for? Obviously I've never seen one but I dont know how anyone could be turned on by a naked body. 

**Sokka:** you're really missing out Toph. 

**Toph:** I don't agree. Why do people send me nudes though? My phone will read off the captions they put for me and obviously most of them are fans so they _have_ to know im blind. 

**Sokka:** how do you know their really nudes? 

**Toph:** someone captioned the first one I got with 'i hope you like it' and when I asked Katara what the picture was she yelled. 

**Toph:** speaking of Katara, she and Suki get the _most_ nudes out of any of us I think. I would feel bad but they have so much fun with it I think. Last year I overheard them just picking fun at some of these guys its honestly great. 

**Sokka:** yeah, I remember Suki just opening them and laughing. I kinda feel bad for the guys, but then again they sent nudes. 

**Toph:** I'm pretty sure the one who gets the least out of all of us is Aang. I think people just see him as innocent but as someone who used to live with him I can tell you that he is _not_ -

**Sokka:** please stop while you're ahead, just a reminder that Katara is my sister. 

**Toph:** okay, fine. The first time Aang got an unsolicited nude he thought Katara would be mad and say he cheated on her. 

**Sokka:** Yeah that makes sense. Zuko doesn't open what people send him anymore. His snapchat just recently turned public so he gets a lot of texts and stuff a day. 

**Toph:** that sounds like something Zuko would do. Now, Sokka I have a serious question. What's your opinion on rocks? 

_ _ _ 

Katara shivered as the cool winter wind hit her body. She called out for Appa. It was just barely 3am, Appa came into her and Aangs room whining to be taken out. So here she was, in shorts, tanktop, and some pair of boots she wasn't entirely sure were hers. 

Appa came barreling towards the door, his tail wagging every which way. Katara turned around when she closed the door behind her, jumping in surprise when she saw Aang infront of her. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to." Before she could respond he extended his arm, her phone in his hand. "Your dad called." She slowly reached out and grabbed it with a smile. 

"Hey dad, what are you doing up?" Aang watched on tiredly, the only thing keeping him from falling over was leaning on the wall. His eyes were barely open but he could see her facial expressions change as the conversation went on. 

"Does Sokka know?" Aang hummed in interest. Kataras brows were furrowed, her hand gripping the table next to her. "Yeah, yeah I get it. You'll talk to him today right? Then we can all meet up for lunch or something and uh-" she cut herself off to clear her throat. 

Aang could tell by the way her voice was starting to heighten that she was about to cry. He pushed off the wall, now waiting to know what was going on. With a lengthy exhale she hung up and set the phone down next to her, tears pooling in her eyes. 

"Hey, hey, what happened?" Katara buried her face into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist quickly. It took a long while for her to speak again, but Aang was pretty content with waiting though, as long as he had to. 

"Gran Gran died." 

_ _ _ 

**okkawithanS is streaming! Just chatting**

**Sokka:** don't get me wrong I love playing call of duty but the voice chats- _holy shit!_ they're so bad

[ He slid across the ground in the game, shooting another person ] 

**Sokka:** the hate is all just so unnecessary. It's a game why do people- 

[ he stopped as his phone started buzzing. He grabbed it and smiled ] 

**Sokka:** it's my dad! Wonder what he's doing up. I'll see if he wants to say hi to everyone 

[ before he could say anything to his dad, the smile fell off his face. His mouth opening and closing a bit to get some words out. Sokka reached out towards the camera and the stream ended ] 

_ _ _ 

**hair loopies ✔ @KataraAyek**

no videos for at least the next two weeks due to personal reasons, I'll keep you all updated when I'm back on my schedule. 

_ _ _ 

**themanman**

somethings def going on. Sokka ending his stream like that?? Katara not posting for the time being? Wtf happened 

Notes: 36 _#sokka #katara #whatd hakoda say_


End file.
